


i'll let you lick the lollipop

by 950209



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AND THE SMUT IS CRAPPY, I'm still bad at tags, M/M, PLEASE SUPPORT NCT, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, and i wrote this at 2 am, based on their newest teaser of nct 2018, link of teaser will be down below hAHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/950209/pseuds/950209
Summary: Taeyong blames the god damn lollipop.





	i'll let you lick the lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from their newest teaser. fuck. mY BOYS LOOK SO GOOD I'M CRYING. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OokZbWs-94g ) oh and it's unbeta-ed.i'ms orry for the crappy english.

It’s hot. Even if it’s in the early of February, Taeyong feels hot. Heat comes in form of waves, surging through Taeyong’s body as he trashes on the bed, just that it isn’t possible with the way Jungwoo straddling his hips and Doyoung is making _lewd_ noises as he buries his face in between of Taeyong’s legs. The eldest of the three has tears pooling in the corner of his eyes, lips parted as whines and soft pleas escape with his face flushed in red, like his hair just shades lighter.

 

How did it all started? Fuck. His mind whirls through few hours ago, when they were still in the set, fatigue crashing down upon them as their makeup artists and coordinators pulling them here and there. Taeyong ran his fingers through his hair, flaming red and he thought he look good with it. It seemed narcissistic but Taeyong knew he does look good with everything and anything, his fans agrees and the members agreed, it boosted up his confidence level. He looked over to the other two figures seated few meters away from him, Doyoung and Jungwoo getting their hair done simultaneously. They were going to film a teaser for their next big comeback and Taeyong couldn’t be happier that Jungwoo had joined as an official member of NCT, along with Lucas and Kun. They had been training together for as long as they could remember, stuck in the practice room almost everyday. Now, Taeyong feels like a proud father as he watched Jungwoo, well he is the ‘father’ of the group. (“Mom!” Mark always called him that instead.) Jungwoo caught him staring, lips curling up into a wide grin and hand waving at the older. Taeyong stuffed his phone back into his pocket, hopping off his seat and walked towards the two and his eyes shifted to the other. Doyoung seemed tired, extremely tired and borderline of falling asleep. Feeling bad that he couldn’t do anything about it, Taeyong gently rested his hand on top of the other’s thigh, patting Doyoung comfortingly as the other jolted awake. He let out a sheepish laugh when the younger scowled at him for disturbing his process off to the dreamland.

They were shooting for a teaser, just three of them and they got called one by one for individual shoots, Taeyong being called last. He didn't actually understand the concept of the video set up by the company (and the director, et cetera), he just followed every order, that's what they do anyways. He shrugged, he could just go to his SNS and read the fans' theories, and it made sense in a way and amusing to his own. The staff handed him the lollipop, apparently for a the said concept. He popped it in his mouth as the sourness spread in his mouth. Taeyong’s personas on work and off work are completely one hundred eighty degrees, he knows how to pull it off with a single gaze. He looked straight into the camera, through the orange glasses that recolored the whole set with certain hue, trapping the candy in between of his stick as his lips curled into a small smirk. He stroke few more poses before the director said ‘CUT!’. Then Taeyong felt it, a sharp gaze- no, sharp gazes directed to him. He looked up to see Doyoung and Jungwoo at the side of the set, watching him while whispering things to each other and Taeyong narrowed his eyes in question. He walked over to the two, eyebrows raised.

“Why?” he questioned.

Doyoung just shrugged and Jungwoo smiled at him. Okay, it was getting suspicious.

“You did really well, hyung! You look good!” he exclaimed and questions written all over Taeyong’s confused expression.

“If you two are planning on something, _don’t._ ” he threatened, not that he actually sound intimidating.

After an hour or two of break time, all three of them got called for the last cut of the teaser. They got a new set of lollipop each and Taeyong’s teeth suddenly ached. _I’m gonna get cavities._

They were lying on each other with Taeyong squished in the middle, complaining that the two were crushing him, they’re bigger than him for god’s sake. Not five minutes into the shoot, the thing Taeyong was scared of started. It started when the director called for a cut for a slight check. Doyoung leaned closer to Taeyong’s ear and the latter reddened almost immediately at the words spilled from the other.

“I wonder what else that pretty mouth can do?” Doyoung had murmured low and Taeyong jerked away, staring at the younger eyes wide. “To have them wrapped around my cock?” Taeyong reddens even more upon hearing the explicit comment. His head whipped to the side, looking at Jungwoo and the widened grin on the other’s face proved that he heard. Of course, he did.

“That would be very pretty, hyung.” Jungwoo jumped in with his sickeningly sweet voice.

They had done this before, just between him and Doyoung. They help each other as a source of relief from stress in between of practices and hushed moans in the dorm’s bathroom at late night. Now with Jungwoo suddenly joining was flustering Taeyong beyond belief, especially doing it in the middle of work and in public. Taeyong’s eyes widened even more and his jaw went slack, completely speechless.

The director’s voice cut through the silence, signaling them that the shoot was going to continue. Taeyong sighed in relief but that moment crashed down when he felt the two was shifting even closer to him.

_Bodies, hands, lollipop, instant death._

Those things played in Taeyong’s head, repeatedly. He felt hot with the way the younger ones’ bodies pressed against his own and Doyoung hand was slowly creeping up to his lower back and dangerously close to his ass. Taeyong wished for an instant death when Jungwoo asked him to open his mouth. He subconsciously did, parting his lips only to meet with the same sour taste of the lollipop inside his mouth. He froze, realizing in that moment that the current candy in his mouth was in another’s, in Jungwoo’s own. He didn’t dare to look at the staffs that were obviously watching them. It was a sort of intimacy that was unexpected, too close and too _sensual._ Taeyong couldn’t find the exact word. Taeyong wanted the ground to swallow him whole as he the whole ordeal was caught in the camera.

Then he heard Jungwoo’s laugh beside him, he instinctively looked up to find that he was laughing with the other staff who was praising him. He furrowed his eyes, apparently the scene came out good. Taeyong’s stomach churned, didn’t dare to move from his position to get up. Doyoung smirked at that, fully knowing what situation the red haired boy was in.

Taeyong didn’t know how to get up without showing off his hard on.

 

It was actually pretty late in the evening and the dorm was quiet, most of them were fast asleep while Jaehyun and Johnny were at work. Taeyong flopped down to his bed after washing up, mentally and physically tired (also still embarrassed). He rolled to his back, staring at the ceiling as he thought about the thing earlier. He groaned because why in the world they would do that at work? He could get kicked out! Then Taeyong’s mind shifted to the image of Doyoung, smirking down at him and then Jungwoo’s cheeky grin. Then it changed as he closed his eyes, suddenly hearing the words emitted from Jungwoo’s pair of lips, in a hushed whisper, telling him to open his mouth. Taeyong’s hand slowly travelled down, playing with the band of his pants before slipping under. _Shit, he’s hard again._ He bit down his lip, cupping his length. _Well, Johnny will come back really late-_

A soft whimper escaped his lips as he finally wrap his fingers around his length, kicking the duvet down despite the cold, so he closed his eyes and let his mind and hand do their work.

Then he thought of a scene where it’s three of them, his back leaning to Doyoung’s chest, the younger kissing the junction that connects his shoulder and neck while whispering praises then Jungwoo in front of him, hands roaming his body and mouth pressed to his chest.

“Such a pretty sight, hyung.”

Taeyong yelped, head turned to the figure at the door. “Jungwoo-“ Taeyong choked out, eyes widening in pure shock and his mind was quick to register what position he was in and his body was too slow to react. He scrambled off to pull his duvet up, covering his lower half and obvious boner. He’s like a deer caught in the headlight.

He didn’t know what to do when Jungwoo stepped inside, closing the door behind him and walked closer to the older. “Hyung.” Jungwoo climbed onto the bed, his hand was clutching the blanket to pull it down. Then there it was, the grin painted his face once again, the same mischievous kind of grin he always see. “Doyoung hyung is coming in a few, we can...” he trailed off, “have a head start.”

Taeyong sunk lower into the bed, hand flew over to the younger’s shoulder, not entirely sure with what’s his heart wants, whether to push Jungwoo away or to pull him closer. The rational part of him said to push since it isn’t right but then Taeyong leaned to his irrational part more. So he did the latter, weakly pulling the other close. Jungwoo’s grin turned into a small smirk at that. Taeyong guessed it was okay since it has been long since he got to chase release due to schedule and it was warm when his lips pressed against another soft pair of one.

Doyoung came in not a few minutes later, grumbling because they started without him. He immediately joined the two in bed, settling himself behind Taeyong who was squished in between.

Just like what he had imagined. _Oh._

 

That’s how it started, a moan breaks the hushed order and it came from no other than Taeyong. Doyoung knows part of Taeyong that is sensitive and needs extra attention; his inner thighs are the most sensitive part and with Doyoung licking and biting marks there only elicits such lewd sound. Jungwoo is still straddling his hips, fingers playing with Taeyong’s nipples. Taeyong can’t make any sense in his mind anymore; his lips parted with drool spilling out.

“Tae, show our Jungwoo how good you are with your mouth.” Doyoung orders, still invested in making marks all over Taeyong’s thighs. He just hopes that he’s not going to wear shorts for work.

He looks up to Jungwoo who is shifting closer, now straddling his chest. It’s an awkward position but he happily obliges, opening his mouth as an invitation. Jungwoo’s length is heavy on his tongue, not too long to choke but he’s thick. It’s hard to give a blowjob with this kind of position but Taeyong tries to make it work. The noise that Jungwoo makes when Taeyong drags his tongue along his cock is sinful and the older plans to hear it more. So Taeyong licks the mushroom tip, slowly sliding his mouth over the length and he moans at how stretched his mouth is. Jungwoo slowly thrusts, knees almost hitting his cheeks and Taeyong gags when the tip grazed his throat and his nose pressed against the dark hair of his base. “Asshole.” He coughs out when the younger pulls out, laughing with mirth laced in his voice. “Sorry, hyung.”

Jungwoo is sorry but that doesn’t mean he won’t do it again, he does as Taeyong desperately digging his nails on the younger’s thighs as Jungwoo thrusts into their leader’s wet cavern.

Taeyong’s whimpers are loud and muffled when Doyoung teasingly trace his finger around his entrance, some kind of a payback for forgetting that he’s there. Doyoung doesn’t press his fingers in, only rubbing the hole teasingly much to the eldest dismay, squirming his hips to the slender digits. Taeyong moans especially loud when Doyoung press his fingertip past the rim and Jungwoo groans at the vibration against his cock, thrusting deeper into his mouth to chase a release. He tugs on the older hair when his end is near, pulling out hastily and smiles at Taeyong as he comes all over the leader’s face and Taeyong sticks out his tongue, hoping to catch a taste of the younger. Jungwoo and Doyoung curse simultaneously at the sight.

Meanwhile, Doyoung has two fingers inside, scissoring the older open as the said man writhes in bed, now that Jungwoo is off his body but still pining his arms down the bed. Doyoung hums in content and adds the third, Taeyong comes untouched as his back arched.

“We’re not even at the good part yet, hyung.” Jungwoo purrs to his ear. Taeyong is hard again and extremely desperate. “Please.” He begs, soft and broken.

“I don’t think Doyoung hyung heard that, tell him again.”

“For fuck’s sake, fuck me. Please.” Taeyong groans. Doyoung laughs at that and Taeyong is pulled up. The shifting is very disorganized, but they can make it work. Doyoung ends up under him again with his chest pressing his back, burying his head on the crook of the elder’s neck as he pushes in without warning and Taeyong moans in pleasure and surprise – Doyoung is long and the tip immediately grazes his bundle of nerves. Taeyong feels so good and he is stopped before he could move, he whines. Doyoung motions his fingers at Jungwoo who immediately nods and it seems like Taeyong is the only one who doesn’t know anything. He throws his head back and mouth agape when the youngest fingers curl around his cock and Doyoung thrusts slightly. Jungwoo drips lube over his length and Taeyong suddenly realizes what’s going to happen. He whips his head to turn at Doyoung, eyes desperate and he shakes his head. “Doyoung- I’ll break-“ He pleads.

The pleasure suddenly intensifies when his cock is pushed against a tight opening, Jungwoo sinks down on him and Taeyong shakes in pleasure. He almost shouted out loud when the two moves at the same time, his hands finding purchase on anything he can grab onto.

They soon find a rhythm – when Doyoung thrust up, Jungwoo sinks down. _Skin against skin._ Taeyong is nothing but a pleasure reliever, his body sandwiched between the two. Tears are streaming down his cheeks due to the heightened pleasures coming from the tight heat wrapping his cock and the constant thrust straight to his prostate.

“Hyung, you’re so fucking good for us. Willingly taking our cocks at the same time, does it feel that good?” Doyoung whispers, kissing the back of his ear, faltering between the snap of his hips.

“Ah, _ah, Jungwoo, Doyoung ah-_ ” He chokes out incoherent moans, his mouth hanging open and eyes clenched shut, he’s so close to another release and the other two seems to get the signal as Doyoung doubles the speed of his thrust until Taeyong has to bite his fist to muffle his shout, his toes curling in pleasure. Jungwoo doesn’t seem to want to lose, he grinds down harder to Taeyong’s cock, moans shamelessly slipping as he pulls up to the tip and drops down again. The youngest leans forward to drown his moans with his lips, kissing Taeyong with fervor, teeth clashing and tongues tangling. Taeyong comes, spilling inside the younger and Jungwoo follows suit, painting his stomach and chest white. Jungwoo slowly slips out, dropping to their side as he tries to come down from his high. But Taeyong isn’t allowed to, Doyoung is still seated inside him and he’s nowhere near his release (actually he’s just holding back but Taeyong doesn’t need to know that).

“Wait- Doy-“ His head thrashes back when Doyoung starts moving again with his lips pressing against his nape. “I can’t come anymore-“ he sobs, broken and still sensitive from previous orgasm.

Doyoung chuckles, his jackhammer thrusts giving pleasure that reaches an uncontrollable point. It takes one more thrust against his prostate for Taeyong to curl his fingers and toes. His ass clenching so tightly around Doyoung’s cock that the other groans, spilling inside him.

Taeyong whimpers, hips thrusting up as he spurts out another string of come. He pants up at the ceiling, limbs weak and boneless when Doyoung slips out, clenching on air and feeling empty, he feels sore and thoroughly used. The first thing he does is to land a smack on his band mates, earning scowls from each.

“What was that for??” Doyoung protests.

“Fuck you. I can’t walk or dance properly for the next few days because of two of you.” He grumbles, glaring.

“But hyung, didn’t you like it?” Taeyong got to admit that he’s weak for Jungwoo’s voice, he whines when the youngest kisses his lips, murmuring in between. “You even came thrice.”

Doyoung takes the opportunity to slip his arms around Taeyong’s figure, whispering into his ears. “We can give you the fourth, fifth or even sixth. The night is still long.”

Taeyong chokes because when he pulls away, Jungwoo is staring back at him and boy, they are serious.

“No! Johnny is coming back soon, get out.” Taeyong splutters.  
“Johnny can crash at Jaehyun and I’s room.” Doyoung grins.

 

Taeyong is fucked. Thoroughly fucked. Literally and Figuratively.

 

( In the end, that particular lollipop exchange scene didn’t make it to the final cut )

 


End file.
